Time for school
by ThatLemonWriter
Summary: WARNING LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Time for school. As fun as people think that is its really not... Let's just say, my school is weird. Every teacher, every student, every sheet of work is all weird! But I still go. Why? Because I'm an average Joe well actually my name is Yaremasu but still I like to just be normal. Except that I like messing with science and potions, so something weird will happen here and again.


	2. Day 1

My first lesson was swimming the class where the pool is too small so both genders go in and no teachers watch, basically making it a free social time or as they have made it a giant room full of fucking. (Told you this school was weird) how it worked was since there were no teachers you picked a "fuck pal" and...the rest is obvious, however once you've fucked that person if the... "Bottom" says it was good then they are your new friend but if you fail...you have to get fucked by multiple people...for the rest of the lesson. I dove in to the pool as a saw many students already starting and moan filling the pool, I saw a blonde girl swimming in place on her own masterbating to the others. So I swim over to introduce myself!

"uh hi there! I'm-"

"God I'm so horny...you! Fuck me!" She replied hastily.

"Uh...are you sure you want me? You don't even know m-"

"I don't care I'm so fucking horny! If I don't get something in me right now I'm gonna scream!" She butted in again.

And with that I went behind her unhooked her bikini and grabbed her by the boobs. They were so bouncy and soft that I couldn't help but start messing with them! Her moans mad me remember what I was doing and so I stripped my shorts off and trusted deep inside her ass causing her to moan even loader. The pounding and moans were endless until I said the magic words:

"Argh...I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it! Cum inside me! I want it deep in my ass!" She replied loudly

And with one last thrust I came deep in her ass causing us both to moan loud and lay afloat the water panting.

"That was amazing big boy~ what's your name?" She asked.

"Yaremasu...and you?"

She giggled at my name (which I'm used to now) and replied: "Maisie, my name is Maisie"

Maisie...now that I was looking at her she was really fucking hot...but cute at the same time her C sized breasts and her small face with pillowy lips... She was like my dream girl.

"So...did you enjoy it?" I ask

"Fuck yes...that was the best I've ever had~"

And it was settled we were besties! Just by fucking... I was about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly the bell rang. Time to hand in the papers...


	3. News flash night 1?

So my first day was alright... If you're wondering what "the papers" we're it was the forms we had to fill in simple stuff. We got a extra copy too have a look!:

Name: Yaremasu

Age:18

Gender: Male

Hobbies/Traits: Science and Magic

Friends: Maisie Chlorotyne

Final Grade in last school: -C

Even though it was the best score I still accepted it. I was put in a dorm room with Maisie so that was good but...she wanted to try really weird stuff for the reason "im a scientist" which I clearly wasn't but one night it was truth or dare she wanted to play... Let's just say she plays aggressively, if you lied/chickened out on a dare you'd have to be the other persons bitch for a week. And like hell in doing that so I did the dare! I wish I hadn't done the dare... I now for two weeks had to be a girl, not a guy who looked like a girl but she actually made me make a potion which swapped my gender...so I'm a chick for 2 weeks. If you want a description of me...:

My 5,8 inch dick is now replaced with a 16" ass and E sized breasts and... Well I'm sure the author will make a link to something similar...

Anyways this is just a heads up so you know what's going on...

 ** _Ok so here so here is what sh-he looks like except blue eyes:_**

 ****?page=post &s=view&id=2031934

 ** _If it isn't a working link just copy and paste_**


	4. Day 2 part 1

"I don't know what I should look like!" I replied to Maisie in a girlish tone.

"Well we don't walk around in hoodie and trackies! I mean...look at your boobs! There on display and bouncing around! That's gonna hurt you!"

I give in to her...we've been doing this for a hour...

"Alright fine...give me something to wear..." I say in defeat.

"No way! I'm changing everything!"

And so she started to get me looking like a girl...the dare blows and I'm only on the second day of it! 12 days to go... Woo hoo... Anyways she asks me if I want to look cute, sexy or something else. I tell her I want to look hot but cute at the same time just so I'm not everyone's slut. She giggles and messes around in the cupboard until a few minutes pass, when she said she was going to mess with everything she meant everything! She changed my hairstyle, she gave me makeup and nail polish, she spent a couple of them trying to get me to raise my voice! But now... I had these two big ponytails at each side of my face and a chunk of hair being died purple. She got me to wear this huge sweater way too big for both of us and short skirt, so by the end I had this big chunky sweater with the arms of it covering my hands, and the bottom of the sweater was so long it made my skirt look like a plate underneath it! She gave me some rainbow stockings and teddy bear panties as well as these nice little trainers. She went over the top when it came to me wanting to look cute but sexy... Then I realised something awful...

 **Cross country was next lesson...**


End file.
